2nd Rate Dare
by MagicFire
Summary: Truth or Dare...the game to press your limits. Or in this case, press Hermione's lips against Draco's. DH oneshot so please review. Dedicated to Kayla...Special K. For The MagicFire Firstkiss Fluffy Dramione One Shot Love Shine. Also known as the FKS, XD


A/N: I (for some dumb reason) just noticed I have only written one shots so far. I did try writing a story, but after posting the first chapter, I quickly deleted it knowing I could never have the intension span to finish that story. Maybe I'll repost it later on but for now I'll stick to one shots. Why? Well for one, my first reason like you just read above, I don't actually have that intension span to pull out a full-fledged story. I also have sucky ideas. Any ideas would be helpful. I've got like 18 one shots in my head and hand-written ready for me to copy onto my computer, but I just can't think of any actual good story ideas. Again, any ideas would help…and I mean that for story plots, not one shots. I am doing just fine in that category, I believe. Lol. C:

Thanks for reading! And now without any further ado, I present…

**2nd Rate Dare**

"So wait…Muggles actually play this game? Why would anybody? It's way too embarrassing!" Ginny complained. Hermione chuckled with a shrug as she tightened her red and yellow striped Gryffindor scarf as the girls walked outside. "I just don't get it." Ginny continued with a deep sigh and a shiver from the cold.

"Obviously somebody isn't having a good day." Padma and Parvati began giggling as they approached Hermione and Ginny. "What's up? We're completely bored so it wouldn't hurt hearing what you've been up to. So- anything new?"

"Hermione was just telling us about this game that she used to play with her Muggle friends before she attended Hogwarts." Ginny said. "It's called Truth or Dare." She finished dryly. Hermione scoffed with a roll of her eyes and a chuckle.

"It's fun." She protested.

"It's whacko." Ginny argued wrapping her jacket around her body even tighter and closer. "And obviously you guys, I am not having the best day in the world today."

"Trust me, we figured that out already." Hermione told her. "Anyway, it's this really funny game. Somebody asks you either truth or dare. If you pick dare, you have to do something really embarrassing. If you pick truth, you have to answer something really embarrassing and you can't be lying." She explained as they all began walking.

"Wow. Sounds embarrassing." Padma concluded. Her and Parvati began giggling at the complete obviousness of her reply. When they got their act together, the girls all stopped and Padma continued. "So can we play?" She asked with a shrug.

"Sure." Hermione retorted. "Okay, Parvati, you ask somebody a question." She said orderly.

"Um…okay." She paused in thought, wondering on who she should have do what. "Uh… Ginny…" Ginny looked over at her, eyebrow arched. "Truth or dare?" Parvati asked. Ginny sighed trying not to sound too annoyed but in stead trying to be a team player and just attempt to have fun with some girl friends.

"Truth, I guess." She said.

"Alrighty then…who do you like?" She asked. Ginny lightly gasped and began flushing with her face turning a beet red. She clapped a hand over her mouth and shook her head vigorously, still a tomato colored red. The girls began giggling. After a few moments Ginny slightly began slipping her hand away from her face, beginning to think it was safe that the girls wouldn't ask her that question again. "So," Parvati laughed. "Ya gunna answer that question." Ginny slapped her hand on her mouth again shaking her head angrily. "Well, then, that's okay because I already know who ya like anyway." She laughed. "In that case then, Ginny, your turn to ask somebody something." She told her. Ginny took her hand away from her mouth cautiously and looked around at the girls.

"Uh…Hermione." The other girls began ooo-ing slyly with chuckles. "Truth or dare." Hermione looked at Ginny slyly with her eyebrow raised. She placed her hands on her hips matter-of-factly.

"Alright, but I promise you, you cannot break me. I don't get embarrassed." The others began ooo-ing again with louder and more laughs. "Dare." The others girls cheered. Ginny began smiling.

"Great. Make my day Hermione by…" She began looking around the courtyard for a target. Then she noticed a gang of Slytherin's around the same age as Hermione. And _he _was standing right in the middle. Ginny chuckled kind of wickedly and turned back to Hermione and the other girls anxiously and impatiently waiting to see what her dare would be. "Hermione, make my day by…" The girls leaned in closer like juicy gossip was spilling into their ears. "Kissing Draco Malfoy." She finished.

"WHAT?" Hermione screeched. The other girls hollered and looked irritably at Mione to see if she would accept the challenge, even though she had no choice in the matter whatsoever.

"You have to do it." Ginny reminded. Hermione crossed her arms looked at the girls who were all anxious to see her next reaction. "Take your time; I've got all day. I am not leaving you alone until you do it." She told Mione. Hermione bit her lip and looked over at him, still talking to his friends…and then beating them up.

"Truth?" She asked.

"No way! Uh-huh! I don't think so!" The girls all began hollering rejections to her offer.

"Well you can choose another dare, right?" Hermione begged as she winced and eyed Malfoy slapping his friends around again. She looked back at her friends in dismay. "Right?" She repeated.

"Wrong!" Parvati replied.

"Wrong?" Hermione asked in reply.

"Right!" Padma said back. "It was your idea to play this game, after all. You have to do it. You've got no choice." She reminded. Hermione shuffled her feet and bit her lip again.

"B-But that's not funny; it's cruel!" She paused. "And humiliating! Can't I kiss somebody else or whatever?" Hermione begged.

"Kiss Draco or kiss Professor Snape." Wasn't much of a choice, but it was still funny to the girls.

"So I think I'll be picking Draco." Hermione concluded with a stomp of her feet. The girls laughed as Hermione began walking across the outside campus over to the pack of guy Slytherin's. The girls stayed behind a bit but then began following her, still keeping their distance. She looked him straight in the eyes and figured out that he was looking at her with a sneer. She stopped moving, but still looked at him. He was giving her one of those "Come any closer Mudblood and you'll be sorry." glares he likes to give her constantly, always reminding her that she was a 'Mudblood'. Hermione turned back to her friends who stopped short in front of her face. "Please pick somebody different! He's giving me that weird look again! Why Malfoy?" She continued whining.

"Because he hates you more than you hate him. It'll be pure and funny!" Ginny chuckled.

"That's not funny!" The girls stopped laughing.

"Ya know, she's got a point." Padma said. The other girls looked at her strangely in disbelief, since Padma was the one laughing the most about Mione's situation only seconds ago. "This isn't' funny." The looked even more strangely at her. "It's HALARIOUS!" The girls began cracking up all over again, except this time even harder. Hermione grit down on her teeth and turned around. Now most of his friends had left except Crabbe and Goyle who were obviously not going to leave him alone any time soon. Hermione sighed nervously.

"Why did I have to bring up Truth or Dare?" She muttered, walking closer towards the blond. "I still need my dignity! Where's my decorum?" She began muttering angrily to herself. She glanced quickly behind her. The girls weren't following her anymore, but they were still watching anxiously with giggles. Inveighing herself in her head, Hermione still continued hoping maybe Draco would beat her up before she got the chance to even try and kiss him. '_Hmmm…would he hit a girl?_' She wondered. '_Wait, to him I'm not a girl- I'm a Mudblood!_' She shuddered. Then with a grunt she fell to the concrete ground with a thump. She looked up and noticed she had banged right into Draco's side. '_Smooth, Granger_.' She thought.

"Watch where you're going, freak." Goyle said leaning in closer. Draco pushed back angrily.

"I'll do the yelling around here." He looked down at Mione. "Watch where you're going, freak!" Hermione ignored him and looked back. The girls had stopped laughing and were watching with eyes wide open; watching and waiting. "So, Granger. I'm waiting." He began again. Hermione scoffed and picked herself up off the ground.

"For what?" She asked him as she brushed her sleeves and shoulders off so not dirt remained over her new and clean jacket.

"An apology. I don't know how your loser of parents raised you but most normal people don't go around pushing and banging into them." He concluded.

"So I guess you don't qualify as normal, either then." She replied.

"I'm an exception." He retorted icily.

"Aw, did your parents tell you that?" Draco scoffed as she continued to add. "Did you parent's also tell you that you were an accident?" She asked him sharply.

"THAT'S IT!" He screamed throwing his potion book on the ground and leaping on Granger with an attack. _(A/N: Yeah I know, two of my one shots involve D or H attacking vice versa in order to kiss. Gimmie a break this time, though; it's 2:00 am and I'm bored!) _To Mione's disbelief, Draco was actually a pretty good fighter; too bad she already knew she could beat him up quicker than he can cry for help. And then they began rolling. Not anywhere just beating each other up in Draco's own sense of strange style and Hermione's simple block-attack method. Not that anybody tried doing anything. Either you were a somebody-who-didn't-know-either-of-the-two, or you were a friend. If you were a friend like Ginny and Parvati or Crabbe and Goyle, you basically just stood there like complete saps drowned in your own dumbfounded ways. If you were a somebody-who-didn't-know-either-of-the-two, you basically just ran out of the way so neither of the two would hit you accidentally (or in Draco's case purposely because you were annoying him for no reason and he finds it funny to see other people get hurt).

And then they stopped. For no reason, really, Hermione just grabbed Draco by the shoulders and tumbled over hit to a stop by pinning him to the ground hard. Maybe Draco didn't have anything to do and maybe Draco didn't know what Hermione was doing, but she sure did. Because no matter the task at hand, the game is to show a purpose, not just for fun. But in her case, to do something nobody would think she'd do and to reach higher than he normal limits and go above the clouds. And that is exactly where she intended to go that day- higher than they clouds in the sky. Until Padma, Parvati, Ginny, Crabbe, and Goyle ran over all beginning to holler and ask their two separate friends if they were both okay and why they didn't beat the other one up like they could've.

And then it just happened. Stupidity struck them all with surprise…especially Malfoy. Oh yeah, but who wouldn't want to be strapped to the cold and muddy ground with a girl straddled over you kissing you lips-to-lips? The girls all took that by surprise. Nobody, especially Ginny, expected her to kiss the young blonde Slytherin that always picked on her to be her first-kiss guy. But when bells struck and Cupid sang, Hermione knew she could've stopped kissing him a while ago and Draco knew that he could have slapped her away from his face a while ago, too. But for some reason neither of them understood, their lips never parted for a while and it was literally like magic. But then eventually Hermione broke the embracing kiss and looked up.

"Well this is awkward." Ginny concluded. Ginny, Parvati and Padma just chuckled nervously. Hermione felt like it was her turn to laugh, but never did. It wasn't worth it anymore.

"So Draco, truth or dare?" She asked, ignoring her friends in the background. After that kiss, Draco's friends had basically just died or so many side affects of seeing their best friend and bossy leader vulnerable to a Muggle-born like that.

"Truth?" He replied cautiously, not understanding the concept or depth of her question.

"How was that kiss?" She asked slyly.

"I don't reply first time." Hermione looked at him strangely. "I only go for second base." He said pulling her in and kissing her again. "So, how was that for a kiss?" He retorted.

"That was just a simple second rate dare." She laughed.

* * *

A/N: The end! Yeah I know me- two kisses in a single one shot? I usually only do first kisses then end it at somebody walking in on them like Harry with my other one shot Stripes and Solids or Pansy with my other two, LoveSick and H2Oh! Yup…hope ya like it. I have another one that should be out today (yes, it's 2:00 am. XD) called Valentine…unless I can think of a better title than that. Promise that one isn't about Feb. 14th, so read it before ya judge it. J But that one is still in the writing-process for me so you can just suck this one in first. Lol. This is dedicated to my friend from school, Kayla, or Special K. Second friend (unfortunately) to find me on this site. 

This would be dedicated to the Dramione Love Shrine, but that site just crashed so the site is rebuilding on a new website address. L So I can't even log on because it's all down. The forum, the fan fics, the pictures…all gone. Boo hoo. You guys will get all the love and fluff this time, I guess. J Lucky you. Lol.

Please review!

Love,

MagicFire


End file.
